


halloween with the dreamies

by MarkLee127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, NCT Dream Ensemble-centric, OT7 NCT Dream, Other, Soft NCT Dream, aggressive hugs, been sitting in my drafts for ages, chenle whipped for mark like always, i dont even know what this is lmao, its just cute y'all, mark catboy agenda, mark chenle's favourite hyung wbk, softies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkLee127/pseuds/MarkLee127
Summary: just the dreamies thinking mark is cute like always but it's during halloween <3
Relationships: Just friendships - Relationship, No Romantic Relationship(s), platonic nct dream ig
Kudos: 22





	halloween with the dreamies

chenle grinned as he skipped down the hallway, his eyes sparkling in delight as he took in the decorations across the building. the webs in corners with big plastic spiders, the jack o lanterns illuminating the hallways with an orange hue, glowing onto the skeletons hunched on the floor and hanging off the ceiling alongside other various undead creatures dotted around.

he loved it.

he opened the door buzzing with excitement as he saw the rest of the members all dressed up.

jaemin was dressed as a zombie, the green paint tainting his skin as the drops of blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth. the tattered clothing exposing some of his torso as he chatted to the others with a beaming smile.

jisung was dressed as some sort of creepy axe lumberjack, the heavy weapon in his hand dragging along the floor as he moved, his hands - along with the axe - were stained in red as he messed around with the rusty buckles on his overalls.

he looked over at renjun who was fighting with donghyuck, the material of his elf costume swaying around as he made rude motions with his hands, the pointy tips of his ears peeking out through his long hair and hat.

haechan, who was laughing at the smaller, was dressed as a vampire with his hair gelled back, fangs pointing out his blood red lips, his cape swaying lightly as his body shook with laughter.

jeno was the first to spot chenle, looking up at him with a grin, his canines visible along with the ears on his head and chenle assumed the boy was dressed as some sort of werewolf.

he himself was clad in a white straight jacket, the straps of it hanging loose and untied, his hair was messy sticking up in all directions as he whipped around to look for their eldest member.

"where's mark hyung?"

jeno pointed to the door where the staff got them ready, "in there, he'll be out soon."

but chenle, being the impatient boy he is, walked to the door with long strides, pressing his ear against it to heart muffled laughter and cooing.

he glanced back briefly to see the other five preoccupied before he opened the door swiftly and slipped in, closing it silently behind him as he walked off towards the source of the noises.

"mark, you're so cute!"

"you should dress like this all the time"

"i think i'm going to have a heart attack-"

chenle snickered to himself as he peeked around the wall finally able to see his favourite hyung.

his back was slumped against the couch, with his legs stretched out - one normally placed on the floor, the other strewn across the couch. he was clad in pretty normal clothing, a black sweatshirt with a few rips on his shoulders and some black skinny ripped jeans.

but that's not what caught chenle's attention, he looked up to see the other pulling at the rips on his knees, his wavy black locks falling over his eyes and on top of them, perched on his head were two furry black ears, they looked so real it threw chenle off guard.

his hyung looked up and honest to god the poor boy almost had a heart attack, mark peered at him with big pale blue eyes, the black slit through the middle made him look so cat-like, and the way he tilted his head almost made chenle combust on the spot.

"hey chenle, what's up?" 

and in response? chenle screeched and threw himself at the former, ignoring the way he whined and complained as he threw all his weight on him.

perching up he cupped mark's face, grin widening even more when he saw the small canines resting on top of his bottom lip, "YOU'RE SO CUTEEEE-"

"gET OFF, OH MY GOD-"

the other five frantically ran into the room hearing the younger scream but calmed down when they saw a struggling mark trying to throw off chenle who was gripping onto him for dear life.

"what the fuck." donghyuck mumbled as he took the sight in.

chenle noticed them and turned mark's head to face them, laughing at the other's complaints, "look at how cute he is!"

and when they saw mark struggling, his sharp teeth prominent as his cat ears pointed out of his hair, they cooed despite the ice cold glare he shot them. his blue eyes burning with annoyance.

"aww-"

jaemin grinned as he jumped in top of mark, winding the poor boy in the process, and when the others followed suit forming a dog pile he stopped struggling and gave up, leaning his head back against the arm rest with a heavy sigh, he knew there was no point fighting back since he was used to their aggressive way of showing affection.

and yeah, sometimes it made him want to dive headfirst off of a fucking cliff, but there was no doubt it made him warm inside.

it was just their way of showing they cared.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all this has been in my drafts for AGES lmao  
> its just a silly thing i wrote when i was bored but i decided to post it because why the fuck not 🤷♀️ besides i don't know about you guys but i think it's kinda cute 🥺


End file.
